Forever and Eternity
by HaLeY bEtH
Summary: This takes place two years after COG. THis is just how i think everything would have turned out. so any way WARNING: SPOILERS! K so the pairings are IzzyxSimon MagnusxAlec JacexClary... rated T because i want it to be. kk. R and R pleeeease.


**NOTE: IM THIRTEEN SO THERE WILL BE THAT IS WHY A CERTINE PART IS SKIPED AND ALSO IF THERE IS SOME SOTHERN STUFF IN THIS……….. (LIKE YALL AND STUFF) WELL IM FROM LOUISIANA.**

**Ok, for all the people who had me on author alert this is a Mortal Instruments fan fic so if u haven't read that series then don't read this…. I mean u can try but it is likely that u will be utterly confused…… any way this takes place two years after COG……… so this is what I thought everything would be like……………………….. ok… so since most of you prob won't even read this, im talking to myself….. but any way R and R please…. Flames are welcomed (but compliments are better)**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

He was cooking. _Cooking. _He, Jace, was cooking. It was horrible; but there he was in his boxers and under shirt, standing over a flower and egg shell covered counter, muttering to himself. Jace's muscles showed through the thin fabric of his under shirt, his hair was matted on onside and sticking up on the other from a.... long night with Clary.

At the crack of dawn Jace had pulled himself out of bed, careful not to wake Clary up, and headed to the kitchen, where he spent the next hour and a half searching for ingredients and utensils to make eggs, bacon, and pancakes.

After some failed attempts, a few slight injuries, and many mumbled curses, he had managed to get a decent looking meal on to two plates. He admired his handy work; the large rectangular table had been replaced by a small round table which was now covered in a delicate white, lace table cloth. On the table sat one glass which was filled with orange juice and one mug which was filled with steaming coffee. Also on the table were two plates which were elegant white with a gold rim and a fancy gold line design in the center that looked similar to a rune.

Jace had just put the finishing touches on, a single red rose in a slender crystal vase, when he looked up to see Clary, looking awe-struck, standing in the doorway. Her fiery red curls looked as if they were glowing against her large, button down, long sleeved white shirt. He noticed, with some satisfaction, that it was actually his shirt that she was wearing. It was too large for her and fell to about mid-thigh, making it look more like a short dress, the sleeves were rolled up quite a few times so that her hands were able to show.

"Jace…. What are you doing?" asked Clary slowly; he could tell that she was about as surprised as he had first felt.

"Cooking. It's a special occasion."

"What special occasion?" asked Clary, taking a cautious step forward,

"Do you want one or two eggs?" asked Jace,

"You didn't answer my question," Clary accused

"And you didn't answer mine," said Jace. The corner of Clary's mouth turned up as she raised one eyebrow at Jace. "I'll have two," Jace placed two eggs on Clary's plate along with one pancake and two strips of bacon.

"So what was this special occasion that you were talking about?" said Clary, who was stuffing eggs in her mouth.

"Well, I was going to wait until after breakfast but here goes," Jace's hands were shaking when he got up from the table and knelt one knee in front of Clary, "Clary, you're strong headed, stubborn, aggravating, infuriating, and argumentative," with every word Clary's heart felt heavier and heavier, her eyes filled with tears but she didn't stop him, so he continued, "You also put the ones you love before yourself, you're caring, and loving, and beautiful, in and out, and I love you. The thought of living without you is unbearable, I want you to be the last one I see before I go to sleep and the first thing I see when I wake up, I want you to be my whole world. I want to be with u forever. Forever and Eternity. Clary Fray, will you marry me?"

For a moment neither Clary nor Jace moved or spoke. All Clary could do was stare, she couldn't get her mouth to move, her head to nod, or anything to let Jace know that this was the thing she wanted most in the world.

"So……. Is that a no?" asked Jace, looking slightly crestfallen,

"No," said Clary, whose mouth had decided to work, "I mean no it's a yes! Yes! Yes! YES!" she couldn't say it enough. Jace smiled then took Clary into his arms and headed to the bedroom.

MIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMI

"Clary? Claaaaaaary?" Jace whispered into Clary's ear, "Are you asleep?" Clary didn't turn to look at him,

"Yes. Go away." Clary mumbled, Jace smiled,

"Hey, Clary? If that was just the proposal night, then what will the wedding night be like?" Clary erupted into a burst of giggles, then turned over and lovingly kissed Jace.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**So any way, that's my story please R and R! PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Flames, criticism and compliments are welcome……… I don't know if I should continue writing or not……… I guess that's entirely up to yal……………**


End file.
